All She Wanted
by Libu-Luu
Summary: Vlad takes a walk and sees a "ghost" or is she more than that? Desperate to see her again he frequently visits the playground. Hoping to gain more enlightenment. First fan fic story better than summary.


**This is my first fanfic so don't be mean plz. = ( The song is Arise by Flyleaf. might be taking that off soon. Anyhoo review if you like it or if you have any ideas. On with the program!

* * *

**

Chapter One

It was a long day for Vlad, he just wanted to get away from it for a while. Away from being the Pravus for just one day, that's all he would ever dream of asking for, one day. If he could have that then maybe, just maybe, his life wouldn't be all that bad. One day. A day when slayers weren't always trying to poke sharp pointy sticks into his heart, they do know that hurts right. Vlad vaguely wondered how they would feel if they had a stake sticking out of their backs. Not very comfortable would be his guess.

It was this train of thought that led him to the elementary school. He didn't know what he was doing there. In fact when he let his legs lead him, he expected to be taken to the belfry, but low and behold he was once again proven wrong. Vlad actually knew that it was the fifteenth time this week….. Henry was counting.

As he was turning to leave, he heard it. The faint sound of singing, not normal singing. No not at all. It was as if he could hear the song in his head. A melody carved into his soul. The only weird part was that he had never even heard the song before. The voice carried on singing. The pain and sadness showing in every word she sung. It was female he could tell. He spun around trying to locate the source of the voice and was about to give up until he saw it.

A black silhouette gracefully perched on top of the monkey bars. He could just make out her outline. Long hair in curls that stopped just below where she sat. A frilly dress ending an inch above her knees. As if noticing that Vlad was watching the figure jumped down landing delicately on the balls of her feet, on which Vlad noticed knee high boots with a flat heel. The street lights were not bright enough for him to see her face, but were barley bright enough to allow him to see the tears that cascaded down her face. He could also see the way her lips curved to sing the gentle yet powerful notes that were holding onto his heart.

She started to sing with more passion building up and letting all her feelings out into the lyrics. When the song finished the last line of the song hung in the air almost echoing off of the walls. Vlads heart skipped a beat and he couldn't help but think about himself. The passion that was sung through those lyrics almost made Vlad believe that she was having the same problems as he was.

The final line was sung and Vlad couldn't help but look up to the sky as the words spoke to his very sole.

_Arise and be all that you dreamed, all that you dreamed._

He decided he would try to deal with everything that was happening to him one step at a time. He would pull through. The clouds shifted a little and the sunrise poke through the tree tops. Vlad felt his mood rise, if only a little. He looked back at the playground to see the figure staring at him, her head cocked to the side. It was like she was asking him how it was. Confusion filled Vlad and he turned to walk away. Just when he was taking his first step he heard the last line again. Only this time they were spoken softly almost a whisper.

Vlad turned around to catch one last glimpse of the girl but was left shocked to find that the girl was no longer there. He reached out with his blood to find any sign of the girl who had granted him enlightenment. There was no one, only the people still asleep in their beds. Once again Vlad turned around, glancing at the watch on his wrist. It read _5:45_am. Nelly was going to kill him.

As Vlad pulled open the front door to his house a thought accrued to him. Was the girl a ghost? Shuddering he pushed that thought aside and entered the house. He needed to get ready for school.


End file.
